Signs of Breakfast
by Meg-atron3
Summary: Darcy likes making breakfast for the army of heroes in the Tower. What could possibly change when it's french toast and Clint's first time?


It had started out as something sweet to do for Jane. Jane liked having big breakfasts, Darcy liked to cook them, and the Tower had the most well equipped kitchen and pantry she'd ever seen. Breakfast for Jane also meant breakfast for Thor, which quickly morphed into breakfast for Steve, Bruce, Tony and Pepper as well. Natasha even stopped by the few mornings she was actually in residence.

There was a routine to it now, or at least as much of a routine as you could have after two and a half weeks. Darcy woke up, asked JARVIS how many she could expect, and Darcy got to work making breakfast for three times that number (Steve and Thor could put away an impressive amount of food). Darcy also suspected that JARVIS alerted everyone when the food was ready, because although she occasionally had company while she cooked, they were always all there when it was ready.

Last night, Jane had requested french toast, which Darcy knew wasn't her favorite, but she suspected it was possibly Thor's or something. So Darcy was in the massive communal kitchen at 7:30 in the morning, laying thick squares of egg soaked bread on the griddle. JARVIS had said that everyone was actually home and awake this morning, so they'd have a full complement of Avengers for breakfast. JARVIS' list also included Clint, who she had seen in passing but never actually met. Awesome! More superhero yumminess to win over with her superior breakfast skills.

As usual, Steve was the first to join her in the kitchen, helping himself to a large mug of coffee before sitting down along the long bar to await his breakfast. Steve was an early riser, going for a run and getting in a workout before the rest of the house was awake. They made small chit-chat while she cooked, and he gave a groan of appreciation when she slid a heaping plate of french toast across the counter to him.

"You're my best friend, Darcy Lewis," he proclaimed as he shoved an embarrassingly large forkful into his mouth.

"It's pure cupboard love, Steve, don't think I don't know that!" Darcy scolded, pointing her spatula at him. But it warmed her to her toes that Captain freakin' America counted her as a friend.

Tony and Pepper joined them next, Tony's nose already buried in a tablet, Pepper stepping away a few times to answer calls. Bruce shuffled in, and when Darcy passed him his plate, she also handed him a cup of herbal tea. Bruce was cautious in his caffeine consumption. He thanked her with a smile, and she warmed further that the shy, skittish scientist was relaxing around her.

Natasha finally made her appearance, trailed by the yet-to-be-formally-introduced Clint. They sat next to each other at the bar, Clint's eyes traveling around the kitchen at the controlled chaos that Darcy made while cooking for a small army. She was passing them plates when Clint's fingers came up and he signed to Nat.

"She's hot."

Darcy turned back to the stove with embarrassed surprise and missed whatever Natasha may have said back. There was a groan of pleasure, and Darcy turned back in time to see Clint sign to Nat again.

"I would marry her for this french toast alone. And that ass."

"You're an ass." Came the reply, with a flick of Natasha's fingers.

Darcy busied herself with the french toast on the stove, feeling the archer's gaze on her backside. She smiled to herself, then right into his blue-grey eyes as she transferred another helping of breakfast onto his plate.

"Is she single?" Clint asked Natasha.

"You want to ask her out?"

"Would she say yes?"

Jane and Thor had entered the kitchen, watching the last exchange between Clint and Natasha with a touch of humor. Jane hopped up onto a barstool and looked at Clint, allowing him to read her lips. "You do know that Darcy is fluent in sign, right?"

Clint's eyes grew wide, then he dropped his forehead to the counter, the redness of his ears and neck betraying his blushes. Darcy grinned, then tapped on the counter, the vibrations getting Clint to look up at her.

"I'd say yes." Darcy signed to him. Then added, "You're pretty hot too."

Natasha looked at Jane and mouthed, "Mission accomplished!"


End file.
